sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Baldwin
| birth_place = Winnetka, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Adam Baldwin (born February 27, 1962) is an American actor. He starred in Full Metal Jacket (1987) as Animal Mother, as well as in the television series Firefly and its continuation film Serenity as Jayne Cobb. His roles include Stillman in Ordinary People (1980), Colonel John Casey in Chuck, and Mike Slattery in The Last Ship. Career Appearing in a large number of films since 1980, Baldwin rose to prominence as the troubled outcast Ricky Linderman in My Bodyguard (1980) and moved on to bigger roles in D.C. Cab (1983), Full Metal Jacket (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Deadbolt (1992), Independence Day (1996), The Patriot (2000), and Serenity (2005)—in which he reprises his role as the mercenary Jayne Cobb from the television series Firefly. His other work includes Radio Flyer (1992), From the Earth to the Moon (1998), The X-Files (Knowle Rohrer), The Cape, Men in Black: The Series, Stargate SG-1, Angel, The Inside, NCIS, and the 2005 remake of The Poseidon Adventure. He also starred in the ABC series Day Break as Chad Shelten in 2006. Baldwin parodied the Ricky Linderman character in the 2008 film Drillbit Taylor. He is also known for NBC's Chuck, in which he played John Casey, one of the lead characters for the five season run of the show. In season four of ''Castle'', Baldwin was reunited with former Firefly castmate Nathan Fillion. He played Detective Ethan Slaughter in the 21st episode called "Headhunters" which aired April 16, 2012. He returned to Castle in season eight, episode six "Cool Boys". Baldwin won a SyFy Genre Award in 2006 for Best Supporting Actor/Television for his role as Jayne Cobb in the television series Firefly. Baldwin was cast as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman in Superman: Doomsday, which is based on DC Comics' The Death of Superman. He also voices the character in the massively multiplayer online game DC Universe Online. Baldwin has a role as a voice actor in the Xbox 360 games Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, the latter putting him in the role of Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles. Baldwin also appears as a voice actor in Half Life 2: Episode 2 for various resistance soldiers and citizens. Along with his Chuck co-star, Yvonne Strahovski, he also appeared in Mass Effect 2, playing the role of Quarian marine squad leader Kal'Reegar. Personal life Baldwin was born in Winnetka, Illinois, and studied at New Trier Township High School East in Winnetka. He has three children with his wife, Ami Julius. He is a supporter of Ride 2 Recovery, a bike-riding organization set up for the rehabilitation of wounded veterans. He participated in the 2009 "Don't Mess With Texas Challenge" bike ride. Baldwin is not related to the "Baldwin brothers" (Alec, Daniel, William, and Stephen). Political views Politically, he states that he re-examined his liberal views after being given a copy of David Horowitz's book Radical Son. He now considers himself a "small government conservative libertarian", and has contributed to The Huffington Post. In late 2015 Baldwin endorsed Ted Cruz for the 2016 United States presidential election via Twitter. Involvement in Gamergate harassment campaign }} Baldwin is credited with having originated the hashtag #GamerGate near the end of August, 2014 by posting it on Twitter alongside a pair of videos promoting the harassment campaign by a YouTuber called Internet Aristocrat. He would later tell an interviewer that a left-wing "culture war" was imposing "political crap" on gamers. His role in the GamerGate controversy led to a petition to prevent Baldwin from appearing as a guest at the Supanova Pop Culture Expo in 2015. The convention's management decided to keep Baldwin as a guest. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * * Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Illinois Democrats Category:American libertarians Category:New Trier High School alumni Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors